I Promised, Luv
by AhiFlame
Summary: JackAna-Maria. Sometimes the ghosts of our past come back to collect what is theirs and ensure promises are kept . . . COMPLETE (but I added another bit...Part 2.75! XD)
1. Negotiations

Promise Me Part 1  
Negotiations  
  
A young woman sat stiffly in a chair, her back facing the door of the small cabin. Her long ebony hair hung loose, freed from the hat and bandanna that usually kept it hostage. Her clothing was casual sailor's garb, sporting stains from the long days of working on the sea. Her dark, creamy skin caught the light of the single candle as it played across the cabin, casting oddly shaped shadows in its wake.  
A gentle creak followed by casual gaited footsteps alerted her to the other presence now occupying the cabin.  
"Jack, what're ye doin' here?" She asked, forcing her tone even. She didn't even have to turn around to identify the intruder—Jack never knocked.  
"Can't I visit without an interrogation, luv?" From the playful tone of his voice, she could tell he was grinning.  
The thought that he could still be cheerful despite all that had transpired as of late vexed Ana. She stood from the chair and crossed her arms over her chest, not bothering to turn and face him before ordering, "Git out."  
Jack's grin fell instantly, even without seeing it, she knew by the change of his tone of voice. "An' why would ye be orderin' that?"  
"What ye did was completely uncalled fer." She retorted, her voice dripping with malice as she angrily shut her eyes.  
"I know luv, but I-"  
Jack didn't get a chance to finish as Ana turned swiftly, her fist connecting solidly with his jaw. He stepped back, obviously caught off guard by the attack. He raised his hand and began tenderly rubbing his sore lower jaw.  
"Was tha' really necessary?"  
"Aye. And don't try t' deny it." Ana replied coldly, turning her back on him once more, her hair flinging about her shoulders by the movement.  
Jack shifted his jaw awkwardly to make absolutely sure it was still functional, then slowly dropped his hand to his side. He regarded the stance of the woman before him and determined that talking would probably do no good at this point.  
"Now git out." Ana added, her voice composed of sheer ice.  
That statement confirmed Jack's suspicion that Ana didn't want to talk. He nodded solemnly, the trinkets in his hair clicking a bit, and stepped out through the door, closing it firmly behind him.  
Ana waited until the sound of his footsteps had grown fainter and finally disappeared all together before letting out the breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding in. She sank to the rough mattress of her cot and rested her face in her hands with a sigh.  
Why did this always have to happen? It was the same story EVERY time. Jack would go off, be himself, do something stupid, and end up upsetting her. Then, when he would try to apologize, she would drive him away for a time until they finally made up. The whole process would then just repeat itself. However, this time might be different; he had really crossed the line.  
She shook her head in an attempt to banish the thoughts. To her amazement, it worked.  
Lifting her head up, she kicked off her boots. After lining her boots up side by side on the floor near the cot, she put her feet up. She then laid back and stared blankly at the ceiling . . .  
. . . early morning beams of creamy golden sunlight filtered in though the single cabin window, falling gently on Ana-Maria's sleeping form. She tried to close her eyes tighter against the light, but to no avail. With a defeated sigh, she sat up, only to have the soft blankets slip away from her shoulders.  
Since when had those been there?  
Ana shrugged off the thought and dropped her feet to the floor. She rubbed her hands over her face before standing up. After swiftly straightening her clothes, shoving her feet into the boots, tying back her hair, and donning her hat, she turned for the cabin door. She automatically reached for the doorknob, but something intercepted her hand a few inches early.  
She looked down at the intruding object in surprise, only to find a delicate bouquet of richly colored deep purple flowers bound with care to the doorknob. She stood staring down at the vibrant blossoms in utter shock before realizing there was a small tag tied around the stems. With deft movements, she freed the card and brought it up to eyelevel in an attempt to read the messy handwriting. Whoever had written it had obviously tried their best to make it as legible as possible.  
I'm Sorry. Please forgive me Ana.  
Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes of their own accord and she blinked fiercely to hold them back. This time was different. He was acknowledging how much he had hurt her—something he had never done, save through spoken words. And even then it had always had a sarcastic or playful undertone no matter how hard he tried to hide it. This time, it was actually sincere.  
  
~*~  
  
Ana paused at the door to Jack's cabin. She had left the bouquet in her own quarters, hanging upside down to dry, but she kept the note clenched in one hand. She brought her fist up with the purpose of knocking, but thought better of it at the last minute. Instead, she silently opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind her.  
Half of what she saw surprised her, the other half didn't. The part that didn't shock her in the least was that Jack was still lying sound asleep in the bed, wearing only his breeches. The sheets were entwined around his body in a tight knot. The morning light didn't seem to bother him in the least, and she soon discovered why; that was what surprised her. True, Jack was known to have a bottle of rum before bed . . . he claimed it helped him sleep easier. But this, this was downright wrong. A grand total of perhaps seven empty bottles littered the cabin floor near the bed.  
Something had to be wrong for Jack to drink like this the night before they left port.  
Ana slowly and quietly made her way towards the bed, artfully avoiding the discarded bottles so as not to startle the drunken man.  
When she was halfway across the room, an indecipherable mumble caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Jack rolled onto his right side in his sleep so he was facing her and repeated the phrase in a drunken slur.  
"'M so sorry 'na. Shouldn' o' said tha' . . ."  
Ana couldn't help but smile lightly despite her confused feelings. How should one react in this situation? Jack was obviously upset that he had upset her and that she was so upset she couldn't get her feelings straight. The battle between anger and love caused a severe case of inner turmoil.  
Ana fought to ignore her warring feelings and slowly meandered over to the bed. After a slight moment of hesitation, she sat lightly on the edge of the bed.  
"Jack?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
A small groan was all she received in response.  
Ana gently placed a hand on Jack's shoulder—incidentally it was the same one holding the note. She gently shook him, trying to wake him as nicely as possible. "Jack, wake up. We need t' talk."  
Much to her surprise, the pirate captain opened his eyes ever so slightly. "Ana?"  
"Aye," she replied, not removing her fist from his shoulder.  
"'M so sorry, Ana. I shouldn-"  
"I know Jack. You were murmuring that in yer sleep."  
Jacks eyes widened in surprise, but quickly narrowed back to slits as he realized just how bright it actually was in the cabin. It was then that she noticed the kohl was smudged. From what, she didn't know. "Can ye e'er fergive me?"  
"Aye. But can you forgive me?"  
Jack's brows furrowed in confusion. "Fer wha'?"  
"Fer always pushin' ye away. I don't know why I do it . . . I love you, Jack Sparrow." Ana replied, looking down at the sheets.  
"I s'pose, but there's conditions, luv."  
Ana looked up at the hint of playfulness in his voice and saw it was reflected in his still rum-hazed eyes. "An' what would those be?"  
"When I die, I want ye t' do two things fer me," Jack began.  
"Jack, just how drunk are you that yer contemplatin' death?"  
"Ne'er ye mind tha', luv." Jack scolded quickly, clumsily wagging a finger at her. "Firstly, I want ye t' give up piracy-"  
"WHAT?!" she said, her voice nearly shrieking into the confines of the cabin.  
In a hiss of pain, Jack's hands shot up to clutch the sides of his head. "'Eadache, luv."  
"Yer own fault." Ana replied firmly. Unconsciously, she lowered her voice as she continued. "Now, why in thunder would ye want me t' give up the only thing I've come t' be good at?" A small grin tipped one side of her mouth. "'Fraid I'll be a better cap'n than ye?"  
Shaking his head, the beads collided in various sounds and pitches. All playfulness and light dropped from his face, leaving a shadow of concern in it's wake. "Nay, luv. I say 't 'cause I wouldn't be there t' watch yer back."  
"And since when has that e'er been a problem?" Ana replied playfully. "I'm normally the one who watches yer back." Desperately, she tried to lighten the tone of this conversation as it spoke to a future she'd never once contemplated. Most pirates she'd known didn't think in terms of the future. Then again, when was Jack ever like 'most pirates'?  
"Ana, please, jus' promise me?" Jack pleaded, his voice more serious than she had ever heard before.  
Ana sighed in defeat, realizing just how much this must mean to him. "Aye."  
"An' secondly, I got ye tha' bouquet fer this reason . . ."  
"Which is?"  
"Save a flower petal in remembrance o' me?"  
"What kinda request is tha'?!"  
"Ana, please. Do tha' and I promise I'll come back fer ye no matter wha'."  
Ana was silent for a moment, contemplating how sound in the mind her captain really was at this point. She reluctantly agreed, "Aye, but ye best come back fer me."  
"I promise, luv."  
A smile tugged at Ana's lips as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. "Git some rest, Cap'n. I'll cover fer ye."  
Jack smiled up at her gratefully and nodded once before closing his eyes and rolling away from the sunlight.  
  
[a/n: Please review.] 


	2. A Fateful Reminder

**I Promised, Luv**

**Part 2 – A Fateful Reminder**

~*_Seven Years Later_*~

                "Jack, NO!"  Ana screamed, lurching to the railing in an attempt to stop him, despite the fact that he had already hit the water.  Her feet skidded on the wet deck until they hit the base of the railing and came to a stop.  She gripped the railing so tightly that her knuckles turned bone white and she leaned over as far as she dared.

                The violently churning water whipped about, thrashing into the hull of the _Black Pearl_.  Rain pelted down relentlessly, mixing with the black sea water.

                Ana's eyes scanned the water frantically, searching for Jack.  She breathed a sigh of relief and loosed her grip on the rail ever so slightly when Jack's head broke the surface and he spat out a mouthful of water.

                "Jack!  Ye daft fool, git bac' up here!"  Ana screamed, trying to make her voice loud enough to be heard over the storm.

                An out of place splashing pattern off to his right caught Jack's attention and he turned his face away from the ship.  He hesitated only a moment before fighting his way through the current towards the ship's bow.

                "Daddy!"  A small voice squeaked, its owner barely able to stay above the water.

                The call forced Jack to swim harder, despite the fact that his water-laden clothes were creating a drag, trying to pull him under.  Exhaustion soon began to set in; Jack was fighting the power of the ocean and losing.

                "He-" the plea for help chocked out as the young girl was submerged by a wave, her tiny frame dragged into the ocean's dark depths.

                Without another thought, Jack took a quick gulp of air and dove, ignoring the forceful water that shoved him deeper once he was below the surface.  He struggled against the churning currents, forcing his eyes to stay open and search the inky blackness for some sign of the child.

                A short tower of bubbles, with a struggling dark figure in the center drew his attention.  He noted with dread that the struggles were growing weaker and less frequent as the girl sunk deeper and deeper.

                Jack pushed himself down, swimming as fast as he could after the rapidly sinking child.  He ignored the fact that his lungs had taken all the life-giving oxygen from his last breath and were burning for another.  If he were to surface for breath now, then the girl would be lost to the dark oblivion of the sea.

                Just a little closer…

                Jack reached out for the girl's wrist with his right hand.  Her lack of self-induced movement worried him, sending a chill of fear to the core of his being.  With a final kick, he was able to snatch her wrist and drag her body into his arms.  He firmly wrapped his left arm around her waist, then began kicking and reaching for the surface.

                A few moments later, his head broke the surface and he quickly dragged the girl's head above the water as well.  He sighed in relief as she coughed and began gasping for breath.

                "Tha's right Jewel, take't easy."  Jack said, trying to calm the frantic child.

                "Daddy?"

                "'m here."  Jack said with a reassuring nod, treading water and trying to keep them both above sea level.  As hard as he tried to fight it, his body was tiring quickly and he knew he couldn't keep them both up much longer.

                "Jack!  Catch!"  Ana's familiar voice yelled, accompanied a few moments later by one end of a rope falling into the water beside him.

                Jack quickly snagged the rope, wrapped it around Jewel's waist, and tied a secure knot.

                "Daddy, what about you?"  Jewel asked, tears streaming down her face.

                "I'll be up in a minute, luv."  Jack said, forcing a grin.  "Now, just 'old onto tha' rope tight, okay?"

                "Okay."  The girl consented with a small nod.

                "Tha's m' girl."  Jack said, giving her forehead a quick kiss before moving back from the child clinging to the rope.  He looked up to the deck of the ship.  "PULL!!"

                A few seconds later, the rope was in motion and hoisted the young girl from the dark waters and was moving her ever closer to the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

                Before he knew what was happening, a swift current caught onto his legs, dragging him beneath the waters.  In his surprise, he didn't take a breath before being dragged under with crushing pressure on his body.

                "Daddy!"  The girl screamed in horror as she watched her father get pulled under.

                Ana ran to the side of the ship at the child's scream, fearing the worst.  She noted with relief that the girl was still firmly attached to the rope, and passed the cry off as a fear of heights.  She then looked down into the waters, expecting to see Jack not far from the ship.  Her brow furrowed in worry when she couldn't find a trace of him.

                "Pull faster!"  Ana yelled to the crew, who quickly complied.

                The young girl was soon sitting on the deck, sopping wet and shivering both from the cold and from sobbing.

                "Jewel!"  Ana exclaimed, enveloping the girl in a tight hug.

                "Mommy,"

                "Yes?"

                "Daddy's still down there.  He got pulled under."  Jewel choked out through sobs.

                Ana gasped and was on her feet in an instant.  She cut the rope from around the girl, and then took the loose end in her hand.  Before the crew had a chance to react, she had jumped overboard, trailing the rope with her.

                Jack slowly drifted towards the inky void, no longer having the strength to fight the inevitable.  The water was growing steadily colder around him, numbing his body to the point where it could no longer move of its own accord.  It pressed closer, putting more painful pressure on his sore body.

                Before his brain shut down due to lack of oxygen, a single thought drifted through his mind…

                '_So this is what it must have been like for Bootstrap; able to feel, but unable to feel at the same time…_'

                Ana hit the water, surfaced and, after taking a deep breath, she dove down, searching for Jack.  To her relief, she spotted him instantly, a dark silhouette sink slowly towards the bottom of the sea and not doing anything to fight it.  She swam with all her might, desperately trying to reach him in as little time as possible.

                What seemed like an eternity later, she managed to grab his arm, preventing him from sinking anymore.  Shifting herself, she got behind him and placed her arms under his, and after putting the end of the rope between her teeth, she forced herself to swim towards the surface as quickly as possible.

                Once they broke the surface, Ana quickly wrapped the rope around both of their waists and secured the knot.  "PULL!!"  She yelled up to the crew, who were watching over the side eagerly.

                They quickly disappeared, pulling on the rope with all their strength in a desperate attempt to bring their commanding officers back onboard.

                A few minutes later, Ana and an unconscious Jack were back onboard the _Black Pearl_.  Ana was panting for breath, while Jack was doing quite the opposite; he wasn't breathing at all.  Ana noted this with a fair amount of fear and, despite being breathless herself; she quickly cut the rope holding them together.

                She then placed one hand on his chest, while pressing the fingers of the other onto his wrist.  She found the pulse quickly enough, but it was weak and erratic.  Ana brought her other hand up and placed it atop his chest.  Placing one hand on the other, she pressed down quickly, succeeding in making Jack cough up a good amount of seawater.

                Despite the fact that most of the water had been emptied from his lungs, he still wasn't breathing.

                "C'mon Jack, don't do this…"  Ana growled, pushing down on his chest again, forcing out the rest of the water.  She then bent down and blew air into his mouth.  Nothing.  She pushed down on his chest twice more, and then blew again.  Still nothing.  She pressed down thrice more and blew, this time longer.

                Finally, Jack coughed a bit and once the fit was over, he was breathing on his own again.  This fact relieved Ana, even though his breaths were short and irregular.  At least he was still alive.

                Small hands clinging to her shivering arm alerted her to her daughter's presence at her side.

                "Mommy, you're shivering."

                Ana forced her body to be still, ignoring the cold.  She turned to look at the young girl and pasted a smile on her face.  "I'm fine, but what about you?"

                The girl ignored the question, her gaze fixed on Jack's motionless form.  "What about daddy?  What's wrong?  Why isn't he moving?"

                Ana turned back to look at Jack's body, unable to see the girl's pained face any longer.  "Daddy will be fine.  Now, why don't you go with Uncle Gibbs?"  Ana more told the girl than asked, giving Gibbs a meaningful look.  She then stood slowly, her gaze never leaving Jack.  "Git 'im in."  She muttered to the crewmen standing nearby.

                Jewel clutched to Ana's pant leg, burying her face in the rough material.

                "Gibbs,"

                "Aye?"

                "Take Jewel below where it's warm; I'll be down in a bit."

                Gibbs looked like he was about to protest, but at Ana's threatening gaze, he lapsed into submission.  He took Jewel's hand and silently led her below decks.

                Ana waited until they were out of sight before turning back.  Jack was still lying motionless on the deck, with a gathering of crew in a half-circle around him.

                "What'd I say ye dogs?!  Git 'im _in_!"  Ana snapped loudly, stepping forward to enforce the order.

                The crew started out of their reverie and three stepped forward.  They gently lifted Jack off the deck and started for the captain's cabin, one on each side, and one holding his legs.

                Ana walked on ahead and opened the cabin door.  As the crewmen carrying Jack's body passed, she pointedly suppressed her shivering.  The men carefully deposited Jack on the bed, and then silently left the cabin, knowing they would be unwanted.

                "One o' you go an' get the surgeon."  Ana whispered, knowing at least one of them would hear.

                Once they had left and shut the door behind them, Ana turned her attention to the bed.  Jack was lying almost death-still, his breathing shallow and his skin starkly pale.

                "Jack?"  Ana asked, not really expecting a response.

                As she had guessed, no response was forthcoming.  Ana sighed to herself and stepped up to the bed, quickly removing Jack's boots and socks, tossing them to the ground.  She then sat on the edge, placed one hand on each of Jack's shoulders, and carefully lifted him up.  Resting his back on her shoulder, she proceeded to remove his overcoat.

                After tossing the heavy, water-soaked fabric to the ground, she turned her attention to the waistcoat.  She first had to remove the leather belt and strip of fabric.  She had to fight with the knot for awhile; the wind, rain, and saltwater had stiffened and tightened it almost to the point of no release.  A few twists and sharp tugs later, and the long piece of fabric was lying atop the other clothing articles on the floor.

                Ana quickly removed the waistcoat and water-sodden white shirt, noting with concern the cold feeling still remaining from his little dunk in the ocean.  She carefully shifted him so she was holding him up with her left arm.  She carefully removed the bandana from around his head with her right hand, tossing it to the cabin floor as well.  She pushed the strands of beads and dripping hair off his face.

                "Hey Jack, time t' wake up," Ana whispered, running her fingers through his thick, wet hair.  "Please?"  She added even more quietly as an after-thought.

                Much to her surprise, Jack's eyelids fluttered in response before stilling once more.

                "Jack, you there?"  Ana asked in a normal tone of voice, daring to hope.

                Jack's eyebrows pinched momentarily before his eyes opened ever so slightly.  He tilted his head towards Ana, his eyes fogged over.

                Ana smiled tightly, removing her hand from his hair and instead running it lightly along his jaw line.  "Hi Jack."

                "'ello."  Jack replied weakly, his voice gravelly.

                Ana frowned as just _how_ cold his body was fully registered.  She looked into his eyes and felt a chill creep down her spine at the dull gaze that met her.

                "Wha's wrong luv?"  Jack asked, his exhaustion slurring his words.

                Ana quickly hid her emotions behind a façade of indifference.  "Nothin'."

                "Tired."

                "Understandably."  Ana replied, reaching for a cup of fresh water.  She then extended the drink to Jack.  "Here, have a drink."

                "Tired."

                "Drink."  Ana enforced sternly, jerking the cup closer to his mouth.

                Jack slowly, reluctantly reached for the cup with a shaking hand.  Ana kept her grip on the cup to sturdy it as he took one small sip of the liquid before a fit of coughing enveloped him.  Ana quickly took the cup away, placing it on the bedside stand, before taking his hand in her own free one and giving it a light squeeze.

                "Jack, calm down; relax.  S'okay now," Ana whispered, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

                Eventually the coughing passed and Jack slumped back, his breathing lapsing into the shallow breaths once more.  His eyes soon fell shut and the hollow breathing sounds fell into a steady rhythm.

                Ana gently put him down and stood from the edge of the bed.  She retrieved several extra blankets from the chest at the foot of the bed and thoroughly covered Jack with them.  After completing her task, she stepped over to the table, retrieved one of the chairs, and silently carried it over to Jack's bedside.  She sat down, leaned back, and sighed, allowing at least some of the tension to drain from her body.

                A light knock on the cabin door roused her from her comfortable position on the chair.  With a sigh, she dragged her tired body from the chair and plodded to the door, her clothes still dripping salty liquid.  She opened the door wearily and then stepped to the side to admit the ship's surgeon.

                The man was younger than most of the crew, but well-versed in his practice.  He wore an oiled poncho over his normal clothes and, although his hair was dripping rainwater, his eyes were sharp behind his thin-rimmed glasses.  He took in Ana's drowsy and sodden appearance before his brow knit in worry.

                "Well, they told me you had gone for a bit of a swim, but you look terrible."

                Ana quickly put up a tough attitude of defense and growled a bit.  "S'not me ye're here t' see; it's Jack."  She snapped, pointing to the motionless figure on the bed.

                "But you're soppin' wet…"

                "Now," Ana growled.

                The surgeon stiffened.  He had heard tales of the fates of those who crossed this woman's path when her temper ran high.  True, he wasn't sure he believed that she had really keelhauled a man, pulled him back up while he was still alive and bitten off his finger just because he had called her a wench to her face, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

                "Yes, yes, quite right," he hastily acquiesced, pacing towards the cot.  Taking a seat in the recently emptied chair, he opened his surgeon's kit.  Leaving it open on his lap, he reached out and placed a gentle hand on Jack's forehead then moved to check his pulse.  "Has he been awake at all?"

                "For a minute not too long ago,"

                "Good."

                Silence fell again as the young surgeon set about his business.  Ana had to clench her jaw to keep her teeth from clicking together, but try as she might, the rest of her person would not remain still.

                "Ana-Maria,"

                Ana nearly jumped as the young man suddenly broke the silence with his words, not turning to face her, but addressing her all the same.

                "You need to go below and warm up."

                "Why?  S'just fine in here."

                "It's somewhat warm, but not as warm as below decks.  As the ship's surgeon, I'm telling you to go below, get dry clothes, a warm drink, and some rest."

                "But-"

                "Go take care of your daughter."  With this statement, he turned and locked eyes with her.  Something deep in his gaze told her that everything would be fine and that he was right.

                Ana sighed, both exhaustion and defeat overwhelming her before she nodded.  "Alright.  But I'll be back within the hour."

                The young man returned the nod, his eyes lightening.  "Thought as much.  Just try to relax, I can handle things."

                Ana turned and somewhat shakily headed out the door.  She paused briefly in the doorframe, looking worriedly over her shoulder at Jack's still form.

                "Go on."  The surgeon urged, not turning from his patient.

                Ana reluctantly left the cabin, closing the door behind her to trap the heat within.  She then slowly made her way across deck, noting that the storm had let up and the sky was now cloudless and dark, the stars twinkling across the heavens.  She descended the stairs and strode down the corridor below decks to her and Jewel's cabin.  When she opened the door, she was met by a small child dashing towards her and jumping into her arms.

                "Mommy!"  The belated welcome came, muffled in Ana's soggy shirtfront.

                "Jewel, get down now, I've got to change…where's Uncle Gibbs?"

                The girl released Ana and looked up at her, eyes wide.  "He said to wait here for you and that he was going to get a drink for me,"

                "And?"

                "That was a _long_ time ago."

                "Figures," Ana muttered, glaring at the doorway behind her.

                "Mommy,"

                Ana turned her attention back to the six-year-old standing in front of her.  "Aye?"

                "Is daddy gonna be…okay?"

                Ana's expression noticeably softened at her daughter's words and she kneeled down in front of the girl.  "Of course.  Remember, not only is he Captain Jack Sparrow, but he's more stubborn than a herd of mules."

                The playfulness behind the words brought a small smile to the young girl's lips and she hugged Ana tightly around the neck.

                "I sure hope so, mommy."

~*~

                "Jack!"

                "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."  Jack corrected routinely, turning to face his lover's voice.

                Ana strode purposefully over to her captain, who was standing casually behind the wheel.  His left hand was wrapped around a spoke and his right held his trusty compass.  As she approached, he snapped the compass shut and clipped it back onto his belt before looking up to meet her angry gaze with a lazy grin.

                "What're ye doin' out?"  Ana demanded, stopping sharply in front of the helm and planting her fists on her hips.

                "I'm doin' what a cap'n's _supposed_ t' do…guide me ship an' crew."  Jack replied casually, waving his right hand about as he spoke.

                "That's all well an' good, but ye _just_ recovered from yer little swim…shouldn't you take a break?"

                Jack shook his head quickly, sending the beads into an intoning of sounds.  "'Course not.  No rest fer the weary."

                "_Jack_…"  Ana growled, a definite warning in her voice.

                "I'll be back in me cabin in a bit, luv.  Don' ye trust me?"

                "Ne'er have, ne'er will."

                Jack simply smiled, teeth flashing in the early morning sun.  Ana shook her head in exasperation and turned back to the main deck, contenting herself with badgering the crew.  Jack shook his head again, the smiled fixed on his face.  He turned his attention to the starboard rail and his eyes flickered across the sparkling waves.  His eyes slowly fell shut and he leaned towards the ocean, inhaling deeply—too deeply.  Instead of filling his lungs gently as it had always done in the past, the air seemed to choke him, causing him to break down into a coughing spell.

                The fit lasted for several minutes, drawing the attention of all on deck.  Ana was at his side instantly, alternately patting his back lightly and rubbing it in circles, trying to get him to relax and take shallower breaths.

                Finally, breathless and eyes watering, the coughs subsided and Jack took normal breaths, not daring to breath too deeply.

                Ana gave a barely audible sigh of relief before launching into a short rant.  "What was tha'?!  I tol' ye yah shouldn't be up an' about yet!  Daft fool, ye _trying_ t' get sick agin?!"

                "I weren't…sick…t' begin wit'," Jack retorted between gasps.

                "I beg t' differ," Ana stated bluntly.  "When one coughs fer a full five minutes straight, I'd say tha' person were _sick_.  An' yer cough's been gettin' worse by th' day."

                Jack glared at her as best he could when she seized his arm and began dragging him down to his cabin.  However, he followed without a verbal complaint.  The two entered the captain's cabin, Ana slamming the door behind them.

                "Just because ye're cap'n doesn't mean tha' ye need t' kill yerself t' be on deck watchin' yer ship an' crew e'ery minute!"

                Jack slowly raised his head until his gaze locked with Ana's, the emotion in his eyes effectively silencing her.  "Ana," he spoke gently, his voice barely above a whisper, "you know what this ship means t' me."

                "Aye, but tha's no reason t'-"

                "Ana, just let me have my freedom…please?"

                Ana was shocked by the raw longing in his voice and stared at him, at a loss for words.  After a few moments, she once again found her voice.  "But you nearly drowned not three days ago!"  She exclaimed, worry tingeing her words.  "Will ye just do me this _one_ favor?"  She added more quietly.

                "An' wha's that?"

                "Take the rest o' the morning t' rest.  I'll come back t' git ye at noon.  Okay?"

                Jack took a moment to contemplate the request before nodding.  "Agreed."

                "Agreed."  Ana repeated, planting a kiss on his lips, which he returned after a moment.  When they broke apart, she shot him a quick grin and ran her hand down his arm.  "I expect you t' keep yer promise, savvy?"

                Jack nodded with a loving grin playing across his lips.  "I savvy."

                "Good.  See you this afternoon, captain."  Ana muttered before turning and leaving the cabin, making sure to close the door behind her.

                Jack watched her exit and, once the door had closed, he removed his effects and kicked off his boots.  He then removed his overcoat and vest, and lay back on the bed, allowing his eyes to drift shut.

~*~

                Ana drifted towards the captain's cabin, meandering to give her captain even a few more minutes to rest.  She occasionally stopped to help a crewmember tie down a sail or adjust a belaying pin—anything to waste time.  Eventually, she found herself facing the closed, dark wood door of the captain's cabin.  With an internal sigh, she knocked once before pushing the door open.  As she stepped into the cabin, she noted that Jack was lying on the cot in his shirt and breeches, apparently asleep.

                "Jack," Ana spoke aloud, walking over to the bed.  All she received in response was a small moan.  She, in turn, sat on the edge of the mattress, making Jack's sleeping form slide towards her.  When she felt him bump lightly against her hip, she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair.  "C'mon Jack, wake-" she cut herself off as she realized that an unnatural amount of heat seemed to inhabit his hair.  She quickly untangled her fingers and laid her palm over his forehead.  To her horror, his skin was immensely hot and sweat was beading noticeably on all his exposed flesh.  "Jack, wake up!"  Ana said loudly, gently shaking his shoulder.

                Jack still didn't open his eyes; he simply groaned quietly and shifted his position ever so slightly.

                "C'mon Jack, you've gotta wake up, gotta fight this," Ana encouraged, not giving up shaking him.

                Her efforts were finally rewarded when Jack's eyes fluttered open to reveal the fever-glazed chocolate coloring.

                "Jack…" Ana breathed in relief.

                "A-Ana…" Jack whispered, his voice shaky as he shivered despite the heat of his fever.  Before Ana could come up with something more to say, Jack's eyes fell shut again and his body became completely limp.

                Ana quickly stood from the bed and dashed out the cabin door, leaving it open in her wake.  She stumbled onto the deck, then began shouting orders to the crew.  "Someone git me some cold, clean water an' a rag…go git Thomas, too!"

                The crew didn't ask any questions, they just did as they were bidden.  Ana soon had received a bowl of cool water and a soft cloth, which she quickly brought with her into Jack's cabin.  She sat where she had before on the bed and dunked the cloth in the water.  She removed the excess liquid from the cloth before touching it to Jack's overheated skin.  When the cloth did touch him, Jack moaned quietly, then tried to shift away from the coolness.  Ana held his arm firmly, preventing him from getting too far in his weakened state.

                "C'mon Jack, don't fight it."  Ana said firmly, continuing to dab at his skin with the cold compress.

                "Whe…re's…J-Jewel?"  Jack asked with a great amount of difficulty, his voice rough.

                "She's down below, but don' mind about her," Ana answered simply, focused on trying to cool him down.  She carefully slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.  The cool water seemed to have no effect whatsoever in lowering his temperature and Ana's brows knit in worry.  She carefully moved his thick hair away from his neck and pressed her fingers against the side of it, checking his pulse.  Much too sluggish for her liking.

                "Jack, Jack ye daft idi-"

                "Ana-Maria?"

                Ana spun at the familiar voice and found the young surgeon standing in the doorway, a curious expression on his face.

                "What did you call me for?"

                Ana silently pointed to the figure on the bed, her face betraying her emotions.  Thomas nodded and went to the other side, quickly placing a hand to Jack's forehead.

                "Goodness!  He's burning up!"  Thomas exclaimed.

                "Thanks fer pointin' out the obvious…can ye help him?"

                Thomas's face looked quite uncertain, sending a chill of fear through Ana.  "Well, you're on the right track for a normal fever, but this—this might be beyond help-"

                "Yer're not jus' gonna give up!?"

                "No, no, of course not!"

                Jack shifted and rolled uncomfortably, moaning and muttering indecipherable nothings.  The actions indicated that his fever-induced sleep was not something he fancied.

                "We'll probably have to sweat it out…s'a mighty high fever he's running."  Thomas whispered, indicating the pile of blankets at the foot of the bed.

                Ana nodded, her eyes solemn.  "Okay."

                The two quickly set about covering Jack's body with the blankets, being sure to tuck them around his body tightly to conserve body heat.  Once they had finished, the pirate captain was huddled beneath a mountain of blankets and the beads of sweat on his face stood out against his pale skin.  His barely noticeable respiration was slow and gravelly.

                "That's about all we can do for now…" Thomas said, trailing off as if he had something more to say, but was hesitant to voice his thoughts.

                "Wha's wrong?  S'obvious you want t' say more."

                Thomas took a deep breath before answering, knowing she would not like what he had to say.  As he spoke, he chose his words very carefully.  "You should bring Jewel up here…"

                "Why?"

                Thomas sighed, rubbing his temples lightly.  "Because when I suggested we sweat it out, it was only in hopes of making us feel useful…the truth of the matter is, we're fighting something we can't possibly win against.  I-I think she would like to say goodbye."

                Ana stared at him, her jaw hanging open.  After a few minutes, she found her voice.  "Ye're certain?"

                Thomas nodded gravely.

                Ana sighed, but it seemed more to prepare herself for a fight than anything else.  "No need t' git Jewel; he's Captain Jack Sparrow…he'll pull through."  _He has to_, she added mentally.

                Thomas didn't reply, he simply collected his belongings and silently slipped from the cabin.  When he was gone, Ana focused her energy on Jack once more.

                "C'mon Captain Sparrow…don' give up.  S'not yer style."  She muttered, gently running a hand down his clammy cheek.

                The sun's light waned and faded, dousing the room in near darkness and taking most of Jack's strength with it.  He was indeed losing the battle:  his breathing was shallower, labored and his pulse continued to slip nearer to nonexistence.

                The silence and lack of light in the cabin closed in, causing Ana to become drowsy.  Her eyes slowly drifted shut and her breathing fell into a steady pattern.  However, her hand remained on Jack's face.  A sudden light grip on her forearm caused her eyes to snap open and her body tense.  When she looked down, she was met by Jack's hardly inhabited gaze and noted that it was his hand that rested on her arm.

                "Jack?!"  Ana exclaimed in shock, relaxing quite noticeably.  "How're ye feelin'?" she asked more gently, looking worriedly into his eyes.

                "Jewel?"

                Ana's eyebrows knit in confusion and she looked questioningly down at the fevered man.

                "Daddy?"  A small voice questioned back, followed by hesitant footsteps.

                Ana turned in time to see their daughter set herself lightly on the bed beside her father, peering down at his pale, unfocused face.  Upon seeing the young girl's face, hazed in his eyes by the fever, Jack grinned weakly.

                "Daddy, what's wrong?"  Jewel asked meekly, her voice low.

                "Nothin-"

                "Ana, give it up…" Jack paused, attempting to fill his lungs with air.  "No use hidin' th' truth."  Jack finished slowly, the fever slurring his words.

                Ana choked back a flood of tears as her previous impression of the infamous man was shattered.  The Jack Sparrow she knew no longer existed.

                "Daddy, what do you mean?"

                Jack tried his best to smile at the girl, but his weak state prevented him from accomplishing it.  "I'm gonna go fer…'nother adventure."

                "You're taking me and mommy with, right?"

                Jack barely managed to shake his head before coughing hollowly, the sound making Ana wince in sympathy.  "Nah.  Can't.  'Sides, s'nowhere ye'd want t' go."

                "Where are you going?"

                Jack simply grin sloppily, his teeth for once not glinting in the lantern light.  "Secret."  He answered, his voice as heavy as his eyelids.  Before anyone could utter anything more, Jack slipped back into the darkness of oblivion, his eyes never again to see the light of day as they once had.

                "Jack, don't leave…not yet," Ana begged, taking his hand in both of hers and allowing a tear to slip down her cheek.

                "'M…sorry," Jack gasped weakly, "but…s'time.  Remember th' promise…luv."

                Ana's eyes filled with salty tears as his breathing became more ragged and finally stopped all together.  She quickly checked for a pulse at his neck, only to confirm that, it too, had been extinguished.  Ana drew Jewel into a tight hug, offering her daughter comfort and receiving it in return.

                The spark of life that had burned inside Jack Sparrow for his whole life had been smothered.

~*~

                "Sure you want t' leave?  You would make a good-"

                "Don' say it, Gibbs," Ana stated sharply, cutting him off mid-thought.  "We'd love t' stay, but there's too many memories."  Ana said quickly, cutting him off and suppressing the tears that threatened her.

                Gibbs nodded solemnly, the gesture a silent acceptance and support.

                "Bye Uncle Gibbs," Jewel muttered, hugging him tightly, her tears soaking into the rough fabric of his shirt.

                "G'bye Jewel, Ana."  Gibbs said quietly.

                "Fair winds an' a following sea, lads."  Ana whispered just loud enough for the gathered to hear.


	3. Acquiesces to Requests

_[a/n1:  This goes in a few days after Jack died in the previous chapter and before Ana and Jewel left the _Pearl_, okay? Sorry if it's confusing, but the muse just got this idea and withheld other things for ransom until this was written and posted.]_

**Part 2.75 – Acquiesces to Requests**

                The _Black Pearl_ bobbed atop the gently rolling waves of the Caribbean, but there was a different ambience about her this night:  her sails hung rather limply, flapping listlessly in the gentle night breeze and she rode low in the water.  Instead of playing the part of the mighty pirate ship that was feared across the world she played more like a small fishing rig that had taken a beating in a hurricane and lived to tell the tale.

                This weakness—this vulnerability—lay in a great loss both the ship and crew had suffered not long ago:  the loss of their rather flippant captain.

                The _Black Pearl_ glided lethargically over the dark waters, moving slowly as if her hull were covered in barnacles.  All on board noticed that the ride was rougher than ever before and yet the fault did not lie in the helmsman, for she was well-versed in her job.

                No, it was the dark lady mourning her loss and rebelling any way she could.

                With a sigh, Ana cast a sad look up to the stars and silently begged to be woken from this nightmare.  She begged that Jack wasn't gone and that he were here, caring for his beloved ship.

                Yet, no matter how she prayed, reality was unchanged.

                Ana lowered her gaze, tears once again pricking her eyes even as a breeze played with her long, dark hair.  Taking in the clear, starlit night encompassing the mighty vessel, she lashed the wheel and slowly paced away from it.  As she walked her shoulders drooped and she took on the look of a defeated lioness.

                Fog rose from the water's surface in opaque tendrils, reaching up onto the dark ship's deck.  It wove its way up to the quarterdeck and collected directly behind the helm.  The light thud of boot soles hitting the wooden planks echoed across the deck, but went unheard by Ana and the sentry alike.

                A golden grin glinted in the pale moonlight as a leather-wrapped hand reached for the spokes of the helm and caressed it lovingly.  The grin disappeared when the shifting rustle of fabric came from the starboard side of the main deck.  Kohl-rimmed coffee-brown eyes looked up from the helm and searched the deck for the source of the sound.  They softened, if not clouded over, when their gaze fell on a dejected-looking Anamaria.

                Why was she so sad?  It wasn't right.  She was alive; she had her freedom on the _Pearl_…

                Jack's eyes widened a bit in contemplation.  He lowered his head, looking down at the deck beneath his feet, looking like a kicked puppy.  He knew all too well why she was sad…

                And it was all his fault.

_                Before anyone could utter anything more, Jack slipped back into the darkness of oblivion, his eyes never again to see the light of day as they once had._

_                "Jack, don't leave…not yet," Ana begged, taking his hand in both of hers and allowing a tear to slip down her cheek._

_                "'M…sorry," Jack gasped weakly, "but…s'time.  Remember th' promise…luv."_

_                Ana's eyes filled with salty tears as his breathing became more ragged and finally stopped all together._

                '_All my bloody fault,_' Jack thought angrily to himself, shaking his head roughly to chase away the remnants of the memory.  The last thing he wanted was to be missed this much.  True, he wanted his legend to live on, but he never wanted his departure from this world to hurt those he had let through his barriers.

                He didn't want to hurt those he had…loved.

                Ana leaned heavily on the ship's rail, staring blankly out at the shimmering ocean.  Silent tears fell down her face and she didn't care enough to stop them.

                Jack was gone; there was nothing that could change that.

                The crew had already accepted that fact, though it was obvious that they missed him.  It seemed as though she was the only one who couldn't let go.  Who _refused_ to let go.

                Jewel still believed the excuse that Jack had given her, and she believed he would return some day.  Unfortunately, Ana could not make herself believe that no matter how hard she tried.  Being a pirate, she knew that once death had you, it would never let go.

                Jack wasn't ever coming back.

                Jack watched Ana with a saddened expression and found himself abandoning the helm of his beloved ship and drifting down onto the main deck.  His step was measured, the sound muffled by his care.  Everything about his movement seemed real to him…

                …until Ana looked up at the soft padding sound and seemed to look right through him.  At that moment, he felt himself go invisible like ocean spray disappearing into the sky.  Jack froze mid-step and grinned at her, keeping up his somewhat insane persona and reveling in the way the pale moonlight seemed to transform her into a wild angel.

                "Ana, I-" he stopped when she turned sharply away and slowly headed for the stairs leading below deck.  Jack watched her go in confusion.  Had she even seen him?

                '_Of course not you fool.  You're _dead,' a part of his mind chided.

                Jack lowered his head, taking the realization to heart.  So she couldn't see him.  That made sense.  And she probably couldn't hear him, either.  Jack released a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling more alone than he had on that island so many years ago when he was first marooned.  He unenthusiastically padded down the remaining stairs and turned for his cabin.

                Upon entering, he was only half surprised to find that everything was the same as when he had lived in the cabin.  From the looks of it, no one had disturbed his quarters since his death; everything was where he remembered it.

                Anger flared inside him unexpectedly.

                Why did they have to leave it like this?  To remind them of what they had lost?

                No.

                He didn't want to be remembered like that.

                Swept up in a fit of anger he pounded around the small room, taking random objects light enough to throw and sent them whirling about the cabin.  Thuds and a few crashes announced that the objects had met with either the floor or another piece of furniture.  Lastly, he grabbed a lantern from the table and threw it to the ground at his feet, watching in a twisted sense of accomplishment as it shattered into hundreds of fragments.  The pirate captain stood glaring down at the broken glass for an unfathomable amount of time, taking deep, shaking breaths.

                Finally the anger passed, leaving him more tired, alone, and confused than before.  With a deep sigh, he sank down onto the edge of the cot and buried his face in his hands, allowing his dark locks to shade any view of his face.

                Ana nearly jumped into the air when thuds from somewhere above deck reached her ears.  She silently left her quarters, being careful not to wake Jewel, and made her way down the narrow hallway carefully before quickly climbing up to the main deck.  Once she was standing near the main mast, she paused to listen.

                A shriek of shattering glass seemed to echo from within the captain's cabin.  But how was that possible?  It had been silently agreed upon by the crew that _no one_ was to go in there for _anything_.

                Deciding she had to investigate, Ana tentatively stepped up to the door and opened it as silently as possible.  After taking one look into the room and finding nothing but destroyed items, she had to do a double take as a faint shimmer seemed to inhabit the area around the bed.  Opening the door all the way, she admitted herself into the forbidden quarters and stared openly as the shimmer on the bed took on a _very_ familiar form.

                "_Jack?_" Ana breathed amazedly, gasping in confusion at his presence.

                The man looked up slowly at the sound, his kohl-rimmed eyes bright from tears.  "Ana?"

                "Jack,"

                A weight seemed to lift from the man's shoulders as she cautiously stepped forward and acknowledged his presence.  "Ye can see me?" he questioned, grinning at her uncertainly.

                Wordlessly she nodded.

                A genuine smile broke out on Jack's face and he rose quickly.  Before she knew what was happening, Jack was mere inches in front of her with his arms wrapped about her waist.  He buried his head on her shoulder and held her close, seemingly crying.

                "Jack, how're you-"

                Jack captured Ana's mouth in a passionate kiss, stopping her tongue as he gently pressed her against the cabin wall.  She melted in his embrace as she had many times before, memory taking hold of them both.  They stood together against the wall for a long time, neither wanting to break the embrace, but both knowing that this couldn't be happening.  Slowly, they broke the kiss, but didn't step away from one another.

                Jack grinned shamelessly.  "Sorry luv,"

                Ana gently put a finger to his lips, but frowned as she realized she could no longer feel his arms around her.  "Jack?  How're you _here_?"

                Jack shrugged and although she should have been able to feel the movement, she didn't.  "Don't rightly know."

                Ana gasped as Jack's form began growing transparent.  "Jack, don't leave!"

               Jack looked at her, his eyes warm, but his posture commanding.  He quirked his head and mocked a stern expression.  "Don' beg luv, it doesn't become ye.  Don' worry.  Keep yer promise an' I'll keep mine, savvy?"

                Ana nodded, the tears falling anew.  "Right; petals."

                Jack nodded as well, his eyes bright with new tears.  "An' I'll come back fer you…"

                Ana watched with warring emotions as his body slowly melted into a cool fog and dissipated, leaving her alone in the dark cabin.  The last echoes of Jack's presence encompassed her and she felt a sudden sense of safety as his voice reached her ears one last time.  "I promise."

                Ana took in several deep breaths, trying to hold back any further tears, but found she could not.  She allowed herself to sink to the cabin floor and pulled her knees to her chest.  Hiding her face behind her knees, she began to sob outright.  She knew Jack wouldn't approve, but she didn't care.

                Her pain was just too great.

_[a/n2:  Okay, sorry that was so…sad, depressing, despondent, slow, random, and completely pointless, but as I said before, BLAME THE MUSE!!  -points to Dia, who is sitting in the dark corner-  Reviews are greatly appreciated.  Thanks all!]_


	4. Reunion

Promise Me Part 2  
I Promised, Luv  
  
~*Several Years Later*~  
  
The mid-afternoon sunlight shone down on a small cabin set higher up on the hillside than most other lodgings. The small cabin was made chiefly of old wooden planks, held together with tar and nails, and a stone foundation. Two stone slabs were laid out before the door, the smaller resting on top of the larger, creating a short stair. Moss had been growing on the foundation stones and stairs for quite some time, turning the once-gray stones a gentle hue of green.  
The rickety wooden door slowly opened, the bottom of the doorframe scraping against the stones laid before it. Behind the door followed a woman. She was aged quite a bit more than others of the time, probably around 60 years. Her graying hair—once black—fell down around her shoulders and reached the small of her back at it's longest point. It was somewhat thick and had small waves in it, shaping itself around her face. Her creamy coffee-brown skin, smooth in her youth was now forming wrinkles both from constant exposure to the sun and from age. She had long since traded in her sailor's clothing for a simple, earth-toned dress.  
Her posture was somewhat slumped and her walk shaky as she slowly descended the few short stairs to the packed dirt ground in front of the hut. She slowly made her way across the ground, turning around the side of the house, and continuing towards the large field of indigenous wildflowers and undergrowth of leafy plants that grew there. She picked out a path that was non-existent to any other, as it was hidden from common view by the thick, wild growths. Only one who had traveled it constantly for many years would know it to be there; and travel it the woman had. She followed the invisible path out to the far reaches . . . to where the field met the exotic jungle.  
Upon reaching a specific bush, she stopped. On the bush sat hundreds of large, deep purple blossoms. The elderly woman kneeled down beside the growth and examined each flower closely. After a few minutes of decisive looking, she found her prize—the largest blossom with the richest royal purple color ever seen. She nodded as if in agreement with herself and reached out to the flower with slightly trembling hands.  
'Every once in awhile, our lost come back to us, ye know . . .'  
A familiar voice seemed to carry that statement on the non-existent wind to the woman's ears only. Her hands froze in place as the voice and a specific memory clicked together, then smiled tightly to herself. She cupped the flower in one hand, carefully removing a single petal. She slowly stood, cradling the petal in her hands as if it were the most precious item in the world and proceeded to follow the path back to the hut . . .  
. . . upon reaching the edge of the clearing nearest her home, she glanced up at the sun, as if following a schedule. She gasped a bit to herself and, with a slightly hastened pace, headed towards the stairs of the cabin. She made her way up the stairs and through the door as quickly as her old body could go, still cupping the petal in her hands protectively.  
She entered the two-roomed lodging and scurried across the kitchen floor, leaving the front door wide open in her wake. She continued on into the next room—the bedroom. She crossed the room and walked at a more respectful pace up to the small shrine sitting in the corner.  
Inside the shrine sat several small trinkets . . . strings of beads; a compass, the lid shut tightly; a few balls of shot; a scrap of well-worn paper with a messy note written on one side; and lastly, a box, the lid ornately jeweled. The gems formed the image of a small bird swooping before a setting sun over the lapping waves of the sea in a vibrant display of color.  
The woman gingerly opened the jeweled box, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. As the lid rose, it revealed that the fair-sized box was filled almost to the brim with dry or still-drying flower petals. She gently placed the freshly-picked petal atop the others, her hands lingering above the fragile pieces.  
'Save a flower petal in remembrance o' me?'  
The same, familiar voice echoed through her mind, bringing the phrase beck from the long-dead past. Her gaze snuck its way over to the bouquet of flowers hanging on the wall above one of the beds. Even though the flowers had long since been drained of their color and life, they were easily known to be the same type from which the woman had extracted the effervescent petal.  
The tears grew larger, coating her eyes in gleaming remembrance. She closed her eyes tightly, causing the extra water to silently glide down her cheeks as she lowered her head.  
"Why th' sad face, luv?" An overly familiar voice that hadn't spoken, save for memories and dreams in years, inquired.  
The woman's head shot up, her hair flinging about her head and the tears leaving glistening trails down her face. She shook her head, thinking the voice was all in her head—it had to be. It had been for the last twenty-odd years, why would anything change now?  
"Sorry t' disappoint, but 'm'not leavin' . . . not yet, 'nyways." The familiar voice drawled casually, as if reading her thoughts.  
The woman took a fortifying breath, then slowly turned her head to the right, where the source of the voice supposedly resided. "Jack?" She asked before she saw who—if anyone—was actually in the room with her. When she was facing the voice's owner, her face broke into a loving smile, tears falling anew. "Jack!" She cried happily, her voice breaking as she jumped to engulf the man in a hug.  
As she attempted to wrap her arms around his neck, she unexpectedly passed right through his seemingly solid body. She stopped in confusion, looking at her hands with him standing back-to-back with her.  
"Wha-what happened?" She questioned, sadness entering her voice. "Jack?" She asked again, the sadness and confusion mixing.  
"Didn't ye know? 've been gone fer nigh twenty years, luv." Jack replied, amusement playing through his voice and across his features, though the woman couldn't see.  
"S'not funny, Jack Sparrow." She said somewhat coldly, reading the tone of his voice. "Ye come 'ere t' taunt me. Leave a poor woman 'lone." She snapped, her voice growing colder with each word and finally breaking in silent sobs at the end of the statement.  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected automatically with a sigh.  
"Can't exactly captain a ship when ye're dead." She said bluntly, her voice a half-growl as anger joined the growing mix of emotions.  
Jack's shameless grin disappeared instantly and he frowned, realizing how badly he had unintentionally hurt her. He slowly turned to face her back, his expression solemn. "Thought ye'd like a visit from me . . ."  
"Why? So ye coul' drag ba' painful memories?!" She snapped, her tone as hard as ice. "Then the answer's nay."  
"No luv . . . why would I want t' be doin' that?" Jack asked, stepping up closer behind her without her knowledge. "Ana, look at me," he commanded gently.  
As hard as she struggled against the urge to obey him, she found herself facing him not a moment later and gazing into his dark eyes longingly.  
"I didn't come 'ere t' hurt ye . . ." He started smoothly, his voice almost a whisper. "I came t' bring ye with me."  
Ana's eyes widened in silent question, not sure she'd heard right.  
"Aye. Ye can join me now . . . but only if ye want t'." Jack repeated, giving her one of his characteristic grins.  
It was then that all the emotions she had been holding back flooded into her. How she had missed him over the last twenty-four years . . . his roughish handsomeness; his drunken behavior; his gold-toothed grins that made her want to melt; his companionship; and, most importantly: his spirit. It was the memory of him and his indomitable spirit that had kept her going in this world . . . that, and the promises he had asked her to keep.  
"What say you t' that?" Jack asked, still grinning—he knew her answer and so he extended his hand to her.  
Ana's eyes were glistening with more tears, this time of immeasurable happiness. But there was another emotion in her eyes . . . was it . . . doubt?  
"Ana, somethin' wrong?" Jack asked, reading the emotion for what it really was.  
"What about her?" Ana asked, nodding towards the other bed in the room.  
"She'll be fine—if anything, better off. Think about it, she'll get t' go live out 'er life with no strings attached. She's strong; she'll be fine." Jack replied openly, moving his fingers to draw her attention back to his proffered hand. "'Sides, she's our daughter. Wha' could go wrong?" He asked with another grin.  
Ana noticed the movement and glanced down, a shadow of uncertainty passing over her face.  
"Please Ana. Take my hand."  
Ana glanced up and her gaze locked with his. It was that same, pleading tone with which he had gotten her to acquiesce to his wishes all those years ago. She tried to pull away, but his warm, pleading face was too strong a draw. She deftly nodded and placed her right hand into his outstretched one and took her last breath from the human world.  
The transformation from human to spirit was a brief instant of time, where the pains and frailties of old age disappeared in a splash of energy; clean, revitalizing energy.  
Jack gently tugged on her hand and she stepped forward, leaving the now-empty shell of her old body to slump to the floor.  
"Ah yes . . . as lovely as ever." Jack muttered, admiring her.  
His words confused her and she glanced down at herself, only to find that she was back to the age she had been when Jack had given her the bouquet. She was also back in her pirate garb; cutlass, pistol, and all.  
For the first time she realized that Jack too had his weapons, as well as all the beads that she had thought were left in the shrine. She also noticed that he hadn't aged from that fateful morning, either.  
Ana looked back up and smiled widely, then leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she had wanted to do before. "Thanks for comin' back fer me, Jack." She whispered into his hair.  
Jack wrapped his arms carefully around her waist and returned the embrace. "I promised, luv. I promised I'd never leave ye."  
  
[a/n: Please review.] 


End file.
